


Жизнь - это сон, думает L. Сон его глубок, он сочится из далеких темных мест

by moody_flooder



Category: Death Note
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Жизнь - это сон, думает L. Сон его глубок, он сочится из далеких темных мест

Жизнь - это сон, думает L. Сон его глубок, он сочится из далеких темных мест. Его сон - это тихая вода, полная неповоротливых тяжелых рыб.  
По ночам он вздрагивает от прикосновения ледяных рук. Будто снежком провели по щекам, губам, скулам - влажный тошнотворный холод. Пальцы-сосульки протискиваются в его рот, царапают язык и небо. L лежит тихо, пытаясь не двигаться и не дышать, разрываясь между "почему" и "почему бы и нет".  
Когда это произошло впервые, L не сомневался, что это Райто. Но наутро Райто вел себя, будто ничего и не случилось.  
Когда это случилось во второй раз, в комнате было светло. Райто спал, а над L не было никого.  
Доигрался, - думает L. Вот они, спасительные барбитураты, гонящие сон.... а потом цепь захлестывается у него на шее, и тут уж он вынужден лежать тихо, чтобы она не брязнула, чтобы Райто не проснулся. И только безнадежно сжимает кулаки, вонзая ногти в ладонь. Мгновенный укол реальности не спасает от галлюцинации.  
Когда руки тяжелыми нервными пауками сползают ниже, на шею, грудь, L прислушивается к совему сердцу, которое должно было бы биться панически, но не слышит ничего. Так наступает смерть, думает он, маленькая тишина, в которой ты слышишь, как все медленнее бьют хвостами рыбы в твоих венах.


End file.
